


Fucking the New Year Right

by YourRegina4Ever



Series: Date Night Blues [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Daddy!Emma, Dom Emma, F/F, Magic Cock, Soft porn?, anon requested, babygirl!Regina, g!p Emma, slight BDSM, sub regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRegina4Ever/pseuds/YourRegina4Ever
Summary: [Set in the Date Night Blues series] Regina and Emma celebrate New Year's Eve and the New Year right.





	Fucking the New Year Right

Regina and Emma had been growing quite fond with the new intimacy they were now enjoying. Christmas Eve had been a night to remember, and now that it is New Year’s Eve, Regina wants to continue what they’ve been experimenting with. Regina easily wakes up before her alarm does and turns it off. She then makes her way into their closet and changes into something nice, only after she’s fed their daughter. Regina joins Emma back in their bed and gently wakes Emma with only her tongue.

 

Emma wakes up to find Regina wearing the necklace they had both agreed Regina would wear should either of them want to play things _that_ way.

 

“Morning, baby girl. Did you want to play with Daddy? Is that why you woke up Daddy?”

 

“Yes, Daddy. I even wore this.”

 

Regina gets up and shows the piercing adorning her clit.

 

“Such a good girl for Daddy.”

 

“Daddy, I can be so good. Just take that cock of yours out, and I’ll show you just how good I am.”

 

Emma can’t help but moan at her wife’s words. Ever since they dived into the BDSM world, things had been going so well. There was absolute and complete trust, and if there was any hint of fear or doubt in one or the other, they would not wait to discuss things. It was freeing, to say the least.

 

When Emma finally opened her eyes, her baby girl was gone.

 

“Right here, Daddy. Just deciding if I should wear this dress or this one for our party tonight.”

 

Regina shows Emma two dresses and both show far too much skin.

 

“Baby girl.”

 

Emma’s tone was of warning.

 

“I don’t know how I feel about people looking at you in either of those.”

 

“Why, Daddy? It’s not as though anyone would touch what’s _yours_.”

 

Emma gets up, and wraps her arms around Regina.

 

“You’re mine, baby girl. However, if anyone even so much as thinks of touching you, I will make them think twice the next time they try to attempt to do so. Are we clear?”

 

“Crystal, Daddy. I love it when you get this way.”

 

* * *

 

"You've been teasing me too much baby girl."

 

"I figure when the ball drops on midnight, maybe I can drop down to my knees and pay attention to yours."

 

Regina purrs in Emma's ear.

 

Ruby can be heard spitting out some of her drink before giving Emma and Regina a wink.

 

"Check in for me."

 

"Green. Although I'm sure you're quite blue right now."

 

Regina gives a quick squeeze before moving away from Emma. As Regina passes Ruby, Maleficent can't help but pull her aside.

 

"Teasing the Sheriff, are we?"

 

"More like taking advantage of the fact that our children will be with their grandparents."

 

“I’m surprised the Sheriff even allowed all these people to come over, given her current state.”

 

“I can be quite convincing. You should’ve seen my outfit this morning. Quite a show.”

 

“It seems as though you’re enjoying your dynamics now?”

 

“What can I say, Maleficent? I trust her like no other. She trusts me in return. And instead of ringing in the new year with a kiss, -“

 

“You two will be fucking.”

 

Ruby can’t help but interrupt.

 

“Perhaps.”

 

Regina takes a step back, so she can get some food. She listens intently as Ruby and Maleficent talk. 

 

“I am surprised my daughter let you out for the night. Considering the pregnancy is now starting to give her those nauseating symptoms.”

 

“Relax, mom. I told her I would only be gone for an hour.”

 

“If my daughter weren’t pregnant with your offspring and if she didn’t feel the need to be in love with you, I’d burn you on the spot for calling me mom.”

 

“At least you don’t hear me calling you Grandma.”

 

Maleficent huffs, before giving Ruby a smirk.

 

“Whatever you call me, I can handle. I don’t think anyone could ever come close to being the perfect match for my daughter other than you.”

 

“Well fuck, mom.”

 

Regina can’t help but chuckle for Ruby “ruining” a sweet moment.

 

* * *

 

Throughout the evening, Regina keeps finding subtle ways of touching Emma. Emma tries to pull in Regina close, but Regina manages to slip away and act as a good host. Leaving Emma slightly angry. 

 

“Ten more minutes before the new year is here. But I think it’s ten minutes too much for our poor Sheriff over there, Regina.”

 

Regina looks over at Emma before returning her gaze to Maleficent.

 

“I’m hoping she’ll just pick me up and take us to our room.”

 

“How barbaric.”

 

“Coming from a dragon?”

 

Regina raises her eyebrow slightly. She knew Maleficent was joking. 

 

“I meant not even considering your guests. The Sheriff can be as barbaric as she wants with that body of yours. Lord knows Ruby could smell you before she left.”

 

“Perhaps you wouldn’t mind kicking everyone out?”

 

“The things I do for you. Very well. But only if I get to dress Hayley for Halloween.”

 

“That won’t be until October.”

 

“Exactly. I would like to get it in writing to ensure that only I will get the honor of dressing up my niece.”

 

“Very well. Bring the paperwork tomorrow...Mal, what is that?”

 

“This is the contract stating that for Halloween, I get to dress up Hayley.”

 

Regina takes the pen from Maleficent’s hands and signs the paper.

 

“I can’t honestly believe you would have it on you.”

 

“One never knows when such opportunities shall arise.”

 

“Speaking of opportunities, I’m going to make one last attempt to get Emma to take me upstairs.”

 

* * *

 

“Hi Daddy. You’re looking absolutely delicious. I bet you taste even better.”

 

Regina whispers in Emma’s ear. 

 

Emma lets out a growl, and Regina’s body shivers in anticipation.

 

“That’s it baby girl. You’ve teased too much. I’m having my way with you. Green?”

 

“Green. All night long for whatever you wish to do to me to relieve yourself inside of me, in any hole you wish. So very green, Daddy.”

 

Emma throws Regina over her shoulder and stomps up the stairs. Emma didn’t give a damn who saw or heard. She was going to enjoy the new year right balls deep in her baby girl. 

 

“What are you waiting for, Daddy? An invitation? You know my pussy is always open for you. I bet if you were to take that cock of yours, you could easily fit all of it inside of me. I’m wet, Daddy.”

 

“I won’t be gentle, baby girl.”

 

“Stop holding back, Daddy. I already said green. I promise if that changes, I’ll say yellow or red. Now fuck me, Daddy. Have your way with me.”

 

Emma looks into Regina before aligning her cock at her wife’s entrance. Sure enough, Emma could feel just how wet her wife was, and so very ready for her. 

 

Emma unbuttons her jeans. Her cock already hardened due to the constant teasing by her wife. Regina had been relentless, but Emma would be just as relentless fucking her wife all night long. Emma easily slips all the way inside of Regina and moans at the tightness enveloping her cock.

 

“God, baby girl. Happy fucking New Year to me.”

 

Regina wasn’t at all surprised when Emma started fucking her rapidly. She had teased Emma all night just for all of this to happen. 

 

‘ _Thank god our children aren’t here_.’ Was the last intelligent thought Regina had as her wife fucked her well into the new year. 


End file.
